matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
"Pekhotnye"
* |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.6.0|efficiency/_damage = *Pre-15.8.0: **10 **18 (UP1) **26 (UP2) *Post-15.8.0: **15 **30 (UP1) **45 (UP2) **55 (UP3)|fire_rate = 100 (1000 rpm)|capacity = 25 (max 750)|mobility = *130 *4 (weight) *90 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = * (hipfire) * (when using a scope)|range = Up to 250 meters|cost = *240 *175 (UP1) *220 (UP2) *205 (UP3)|level_required = *1 *12 (UP1) *22 (UP2) *32 (UP3)|theme = WWII-themed|firing_sound = }} The "Pekhotnye" is the Primary weapon introduced in the 15.6.0 update. Appearance It is a WW2-themed machine pistol with the wooden stock, 25-round clip, and the barrel with the heat shield and an extra barrel for additional range and accuracy. Strategy It deals good damage, high fire rate, bad ammo, and utmost mobility. Tips *Aim at the head to deal damage. *While this weapon can easily run out of ammo in a single and a half second, its 30x reserve ammo capacity can easily make up for this disdvantage. *Try to fire in short, controlled bursts to reduce spread. *Use a scope since not using a scope will result to bullet spread. *Do not stand still. You will be sniped and you will not be able to freeze effectively back. *Like the Laser Minigun, this weapon has very high spread, so don't try using it as a counter to longer range primaries like Secret Forces Rifle or Royal Fighter. *Use it to finish off a weakened opponent and chew through armor swiftly. **However, it is not recommended to solo a match just by using this. *Its 2x scope makes it better at close to medium-range attacks. Not recommended for continuous fire due to its degrading accuracy over time. Use burst shots when firing from long range. *You could try to tear down their armor with this weapon and use a sniper/heavy weapon to finish them off, or vice versa. Counters *Do not charge directly at "Pekhotnye" user, since he/she will rip your armor/health in no time *Get in long range as this weapon performs poorly at long range. In long range, you should use a sniper rifle that is capable of a 1-2 headshots kill. *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Any strong primary weapons can easily beat its users. *Strike when the player is reloading. **However its reload time is much shorter than expected. *Unlike some other weapons, waiting until the user runs out of ammo is not a good idea as it have a rapid reload. *Strafe and jump. This forces the user waste his/her ammo rapidly. *Use an instant travel time area damage weapons to easily capture its evading users. *Use the Ghost Lantern on its users. **Other users using this may also carry the Ghost Lantern, so be cautious. Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *It is based on the Soviet PPD-40 machine pistol. **The PPD stands for "Пистолет-пулемёт Дегтярёва or Degtyaryov machine pistol". *In real life, iron sights does not zoom in while in-game it has a 2X zooming factor. *The word pekhotnye means "infantry" in Russian. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system. *It has been added in the WWII Special Chests in the 18.1.0 WWII Update. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Rare Category:Weapons with Up3 upgrades